Angst
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [translation: Angst German for FearTerror] My first Yami no Malik fic. He's probably terribly OOC. Constructive Critism? Once he's through with his Hikari, there's only on more playmate left....


Finally!! My first Yami no Malik ficcy!! He's probably so OOC.... *Mutters something**

This is dedicated to Nek0-chan (The biggest Yami no Malik fangirl I have _ever _seen/read) and Ishtar-chan (the first Yami no Malik fangirl I've ever met ^_^ lol)

  


LEDGEND: 

_italicized paragraphs _= Quotes from the Satanic Bible; The Book of Satan. ((don't worry, I highly doubt you would be considered blasphemous if you read it... if you were then... *Shrugs* its just someone's opinion...))

WARNINGS: Quotes for the Satanic Bible; The Book of Satan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_"Love one another" it has been said is the supreme law, but what power made it so? Upon what rational authority does the gospel of love rest? Why should I not hate mine enemies – if I "love" them, does that not place me at their mercy?_

  


Yami no Malik smirked at his light, cowering in the corner of his apartment complex. He chuckled darkly, clapping the Sennen rods dagger in his left hand, his right hand clutching the hilt. 

"You've been a bad light, have you now?" He grinned, drawling out each and every word. He giggled, "do you wanna play _now_?"

"Leave me alone!" Malik snapped, trying to sound tough though his voice - and his eyes - betrayed his fear. 

Yami no Malik tsked. "If that's your decision..." and he walked up to Malik, plunging the rod into his others chest. 

He grinned, sucking the blood off of his fingers. "Good-bye light. I'm off to find that bastard, Bakura."

  


_Is it natural for enemies to do good unto each other – and WHAT IS GOOD?_

  


Yami no Malik walked down the street, resisting the urge to kill some of the annoying insect that insisted on getting in his way. 

He paused briefly and smirked sadistically when he say a young boy being pushed around by some slightly older children, not bothering to push back. 

When they were finally done with him, the kid handed over all of his money. Oh! What an interesting world they lived now a days. 

Get pushed around and in return hand over all your money. He giggled maliciously, then continued onto his destination. 

  


_Can the torn and bloody victim "love" the blood-splashed jaws that rend him limb from limb?_

  


It sort of reminded him of his pathetic hikari. No matter how much he scratched, or tore, and mutilated his hikari's weak (yet so similar to his own! It truly is amazing what ones personality can do for ones physical strength) body, his hikari still refused to do anything about it. 

Every time that Yami no Malik had tossed his now-useless out into the streets to die, his hikari had always come crawling back, practically begging for more punishment, yet every time Yami no Malik dished it out, he'd cry for it to stop. 

How hypocritical his little light was. Tsk Tsk. 

It made him chuckle every now and then. In fact, he felt like chuckling now. He was, after all, standing outside of Bakura's run-down apartments. 

  


_Are we not all predatory animals by instinct? If humans ceased wholly from preying upon each other, could they continue to exist?_

  


He pushed on the door, not wholly expecting it to open. However, it was unlocked. He grinned. Once he finished destroying Yami no Bakura, he could begin preying on the "innocents" of the apartments. 

But who was truly innocent? Innocent by the religious standards, and the social standards. No one he knew. 

Not even Bakura's light, Yugi or his own light. It was a well known fact that his own hikari had kindled such a powerful hatred that it had birthed it's own very yami! It's own darkness, that had controlled the boy's bloodthirsty revenge for his fathers killer, unaware who the true predator was. 

Bakura also housed a hatred, though much milder. A hatred towards his father, for leaving him alone for such a long time. For leaving him to fend for himself, especially after something as devastating as the death of his sister plagued him. 

Yugi, though he housed no true hatred towards anyone, he was still involved in the dirty little indulgences that most teenagers had. Wasn't that considered uninnocent? Wasn't that something that the people of religious condoned, yet still committed themselves? 

No, no one was truly innocent. Everyone preyed off of one another somehow or another. 

Why else would it be called "praying"?

  


_ Is not "lust and carnal desire" a more truthful term to describe "love" when applied to the continuance of the race? Is not the "love" of the fawning scriptures simply a euphemism for sexual activity, or was the "great teacher" a glorifier of eunuchs? _

  


Yami no Malik scowled when he found that Bakura's apartment was locked. He jiggled the knob a little more, before finally banging on the door. 

"Comin'," Bakura's quiet voice sounded from inside. It sounded almost as though he had just woken up. 

Actually, when he opened the door, he looked that way too. His hair was, if at all possible, more messier than it usually was. He was wearing naught but a pair of boxers, and his eyes were still half closed, half asleep. 

"Whadda ya wan-" The rest of Bakura's sentence was cut off when he looked into the face of his "guest." His eyes widened in surprise, and a hint of fear was lurking behind his chocolate brown eyes. 

The fear was only there for a moment, before his hair turned wilder, and his eyes angrier. 

"What are you doing here?" Yami no Bakura snapped. 

Yami no Malik giggled. "I've come to play," he grinned. 

  


_Love your enemies and do good to them that hate and use you – is this not the despicable philosophy of the spaniel that rolls upon its back when kicked?_

  


Yami no Malik was actually quite pleased to see that Yami no Bakura was in control. It would make his "game" that much more challenging, but that much more fun as well. Really, where's the fun in tormenting those that refuse to be tormented. On rare occasions now, Malik had fought back (in fact, it was his reluctancy to "play" that Yami no Malik had had the fun of crushing him), but it had been, in fact rare, Malik giving up ages ago, after Yami no Malik had finally succeeded in killing that who he had considered his brother. His sister soon followed. 

The fun of having a victim that would actually fight back. 

He waltzed into the apartment, looking around, at the greyish walls, the dolls that decorated one of the walls, the plain computer hiding away in the corner. The ancient couch that was situated in the middle of the living room, with the TV directly in front of it.

"What an original apartment," Yami no Malik mocked. 

He heard a low growl behind him. "And _who _gave you permission to enter my home?" Yami no Bakura hissed. 

Yami no Malik smiled, though knew that Yami no Bakura was blind to said smile, standing behind him and all. "I just thought that I'd stop by. Have a bit to eat. Destroy another soul, etcetera, etcetera," Yami no Malik said, flinging himself onto Bakura's couch. 

He suppressed his smirk when he saw Yami no Bakura's eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. "Don't you want to play?" he asked, giving his best innocent look... which wasn't very convincing. 

"No, I don't want to play," Yami no Bakura snapped. "Get out."

Yes, it would be a very fun "game" indeed. 

  


_Hate your enemies with a whole heart,, and if a man smite you on one cheek, SMASH him on the other!; smite him hip and thigh, for self-preservation is the highest law!_

  


"For the last time, get out before I am forced to hurt you," Yami no Bakura growled lowly. 

Yami no Malik chuckled. "Now why would you do a _cruel _thing like that?" he asked, still feigning innocence.

Yami no Malik shivered in pleasure as he felt the darkness surround the two of them. It was like it was seeping through the walls of the tiny apartment, dripping from the ceiling, oozing up from the flood. 

Yami no Bakura was slightly surprised when the darkness suddenly seemed to jump towards them eagerly, before he was aware that Yami no Malik was calling it to them quicker. 

"So you _do_ want to play a game," Yami no Malik purred from the darkness, "this will be ever so much fun."

Yami no Bakura sneered when he could practically feel Yami no Malik lick his lips, savoring the bittersweet taste of the darkness. 

"Yami no game," the both smiled, drawing out their decks. 

  


_ He who tuns the other cheek is a cowardly dog!_

  


Yami no Malik knew that he wouldn't loose. He _couldn't _loose. Unlike Yami no Bakura, and Yami no Yuugi, he wasn't an ancient soul. He wasn't born human, or anything else. He was born from pure, uncontrollable hate. He was the darkness on a much deeper scale then either of the other two spirits. More so even then the fictional characters in books and TV shows. 

He knew he couldn't loose, just as he knew Yami no Bakura wouldn't turn down his challenge, as subtle as it may have been. 

  
  


_Give blow for blow, scorn for scorn, doom for doom – with compound interest liberally added thereunto! Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, aye four-fold, a hundred-fold! Make yourself a Terror to your adversary, and when he goeth his way, he will possess much additional wisdom to ruminate over. Thus shall you make yourself respected in all the walks of life, and your spirit – your _immortal _spirit – shall live, not in an intangible paradise, but in the brains and sinews of those whose respect you have gained. _

  


Yami no Malik smirked. The game was pretty evenly matched. Yami no Malik would destroy Yami no Bakura's monsters. Yami no Bakura would bring up his sanctuary and destroy Yami no Malik's monsters. 

But, Yami no Malik had something that Yami no Bakura didn't have. He had the God Card. He had Ra's power at his fingertips, and all he needed was one more monster on the field, before he could bring forth his all powerful beast. 

Yami no Bakura looked into Yami no Malik's eyes, and saw the sinister glint in there. He looked deeper, and saw the card of Ra staring back in him through those crimson-lavender eyes. 

He bit his lip. Due to the sanctuaries effect, he had to sacrifice a monster a turn, therefore he was unable to destroy Yami no Malik's weak – yes, they were weak. One only had the attack power of 500 – monsters. 

Yami no Malik placed one monster on the field, grinning maliciously, and ending his turn. 

"Ore no Turn!" Yami no Bakura spat. He refused to loose to this - this child! Taking a page from the Pharaoh(pft. The Pharaoh. He could nearly retch)'s book, and called upon the supposed "heart of the cards."

And! He drew~!!

  
  


Electric Lizard. He really should've considered taking that out of his deck when he had rebuilt it.

  
  


He placed on the field, spitting on the ground when it was sacrificed, and he had to end his turn. 

The next turn, it was all over. Yami no Malik sacrificed his monsters. The giant, golden orb appeared in the blackness above their heads, illuminating the field eerily. 

Yami no Malik started his chant – or was it a curse, and it furthered to increase the spine-chilling atmosphere. 

The great dragon (or bird?) was hatched, unraveling itself to its full glory. It's true, terrifying glory. 

It was like deja vu all over again for the cunning – yet unvictorious – thief. 

  


And, with the blinding light of the golden attack, Yami no Bakura could feel his limbs ripping apart from eachother. 

He had no chance to cackle, to claim of his return this time. 

Yami no Malik had succededed in destroying to other spirit.

  
  
  
  
  


Or had he?

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bleh . The ending felt so rushed. I'm sorry! I can't write a thing as of late. 

  


Really I am. Please review?


End file.
